Dimension Survival
by Key2DestNE
Summary: As we all know, Pokemon is an amazing series, with wondrous Pokemon and characters that change our lives... But what if it was real, and a human from our world switched with a Pokemon from theirs? This is the story of a boy who switched with his original character... and his life was forever changed by it.


_**Author's Notes**_

**_Key2DestNE: Hey, guys- welcome to my first story! I know I've done loads of team-ups with DarkFoxKit and FanFictionLover13, but I wanted to try something that's been bouncing around in my head with their help. Check them out, by the way, they're really good!_**

**_?: Oh, you talking about Fox?_**

**_Key2DestNE: Oh, it's you… Yeah, I actually am- and NO, she's busy right now, so we can't go chat with her!_**

**_?: Aww…. Fine, fine… So when are you gonna introduce me?_**

**_Key2DestNE: Once you let me start the chapter… *sighs, rolling his eyes.* Honestly, you're too impatient…_**

**_?: Do you want me to play a game with you?_**

**_Key2DestNE: N-NO! *pales, gulping.* Please don't… I swear, I made you, but you're out of control…_**

**_?: Thanks, hee hee! *The voice giggles.* Alright, time to start the show!_**

**_Key2DestNE: I don't own Pokemon or Danny Phantom- just my own personal characters. Trust me, if I owned Nintendo and Nickelodeon, I'd be making so many games that were canceled, like Megaman Legends 3, and restart Danny Phantom… *grumbles*_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Games Begin**

_**?'s POV**_

I… I couldn't move… Shouting….Darkness… Blue energy… Blades… "...om…" ...What…. was that? "Thom… Thomas, wake up!" A...a voice? ...Wonder who… they're calling…

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, THOMAS, WAKE UP!" I suddenly felt my cheek explode in pain, and I sat up, wincing as I gently touched my cheek.

"OWW! What the heck!?" I glanced around… I was in a small room, definitely not the bedroom I fell asleep in… There was some weird dragon lizard that had arms and legs. It had blue eyes, and looked… red-orange? And it was as big as me! I jumped back, glancing around. "W-wha- where am I!? A-are you gonna eat me!?"

The lizard blinked, tilting it's head. "...Wha? Thomas, are you okay? You fell asleep and I couldn't wake you up!"

"That's another thing- MY NAME ISN'T THOMAS!"

"...Huh? Then… what is it?"

"IT'S- ...Uh…" I blinked… Why couldn't I remember my NAME? I remember everything else… but… my name…

"Oh, looks like he finally woke up, hee hee!" I jumped again, turning to see some orange and cream-colored rodent with big ears and blue eyes FLYING! "Now do you know where you are… Dustin?"

I blinked… Dustin… sounds familiar, but… is that really my name? It doesn't seem right- like it was changed… "...Are you talking to me?"

The rodent nodded, grinning. "Yep- I'm Vi, short for Victini- nice to meet you!"

The lizard shivered, and I blinked, tilting my head. "...What's wrong? You're acting weird..."

"V-Vi… W-why are you here? We played a Victini Round just yesterday…" ...Victini Round? Okay, I'm lost- what the heck is going on here?

"Oh, relax, Star, I'm not here to play.. yet…" She chuckled sinisterly, rubbing her paws together, but the lizard glared, looking angry now.

"H-how many times have I told you, MY NAME IS NOVA!" ...Geez, these two sure like to bicker…

"...Uh, excuse me? I don't know HOW you two are speaking English, buuuuut I'll be leaving now!" I tried to stand up, but wobbled, falling down on my… paws? "W-what the!?" I glanced myself over- I had a shell on my chest, and a tail…. A-am I… "...I'M AN OSHAWOTT!?"

Nova blinked, while Vi grinned. "Yeeeeep- just like I'm a Victini and Nova here's a Charmander!"

A… a Charmander? "Wait, wait, wait… You're talking about POKEMON… THIS ISN'T MYSTERY DUNGEON! WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!?" I continued to freak out while Vi began to laugh, and Nova sighed, getting some popcorn and a chair.

* * *

_**?'s POV**_

...Mmm? ...Why am I…. in something soft and fuzzy like down? I...I'm not in my bed, am I? …. Nope, I'm not. Greeeeat… I was hoping Vi wouldn't start another Victini Round while I was asleep!

I groaned, sitting up and opening my eyes… to find myself in some weird room. There were pictures of Pokemon all around the room, including Yvetal and Xerneas on a poster, and another poster of the Kalos region… Weird place… but where the heck am I, anyways? ...Why do I feel taller?

When I tried to move, something wasn't right… I looked down and saw… skin? Why is my skin peach color? Where's my shell? What're these… soft things that's on me? What's going on!?

I saw a mirror nearby, and decided to look in it. I got out of the bed and stumbled, falling- I'm taller than I remember… MUCH taller! I took one good look in the mirror… and screamed. "HUMAN!" I jumped back and hit the wall! "OW!" Wait… am I… am I the human? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?

I then heard an eerily familiar giggle… I glanced around, before jumping when I saw a MEW! "N-no! P-please Mew, no Mew Game today!"

"Oh relax, Thomas- I'm not playing a Mew Game with you, but I'm here to tell you a bit of what's going on…" She giggled, never a good sign. "This is gonna be fuuuuun~"

"...W-why am I a human, Mew? Is this… a Victini Round?" I demanded.

Mew kept giggling before she flew around me, "Well… it's more of a Mew and Victini… Event, you could say."

I paled, "YOU BOTH!?" I almost couldn't breathe, one was bad enough, but TWO!?

She nodded, grinning. "Yep! You'll be replacing your… creator, a boy named Michael- but he has an author's name, too. _Key2DestNE_, or Dustin as his nickname online!" Wait, wait, wait… CREATOR!?

"W-what do you mean? I thought my parents made me, and that was it! No creator involved! ...B-besides you, of course..." I stammered- I need to be careful around Mew, one wrong move and she'll kill me…

She continued to giggle that annoying giggle of her's. "Well… I guess you didn't know… You see, there's a… certain rule in this dimension and yours."

I blinked, "What?" A… rule? "What kind of rule, Mew? What… are you talking about?"

"The humans in this world… this dimension, don't have real Pokemon to play with. So… they create them in their minds, then they write or type on a piece of paper or computer, the very story they create in their heads. And in your dimension, those stories become real," she explained and my head felt like it was gonna implode.

"...So we all… have a creator here? ...W-what about you and Vi? Who… who made you?"

"Weeeeell, a human named Riz made me- and your creator also made Vi, hee hee!" She giggled once more, and I paled- this human made VI!? What kind of sadistic person could make her!? "And Vi was an inspiration from little old me~ So, in a way, Riz is like your god-creator!" she pointed at me and laughed. "Now you have FOUR gods- me, Vi, Michael, and Riz!"

"... I see it more as… tormentors. Now… what happened to my Oshawott's body!?" I demanded- I needed to keep it in shape, after all!

"Weeeeeell, that's where the Mew Victini Event came into play… I'm tormenting you, while Vi torments your author self… IN YOUR BODY!" ….W-what? I felt faint… as a matter of fact… everything went black for me.

* * *

_**Dustin/Michael's POV**_

...Okay, try and calm down… I'm an Oshawott… in a world of Pokemon… This is wrong on SO many levels… but I can handle it…

"Hey… Did you say your name was Dustin?" The Charmander is STILL talking to me… Might as well roll with it until my temporary insanity/dream was over…

"Uh, yeah… Why did you ask?"

She smiled, "I was just wondering… Because last I heard, your name was Thomas. I guess… Vi swapped bodies with you and him."

"...I-is that true?" I turned to Vi… wait, Vi… "That's a character I made in a private message with _DarkFoxKit_!"

The Charmander blinked, tilting her head. "_DarkFoxKit_? That's a funny sounding name…"

"I-it's not a real name… Just an author's name- what are you doing here and LIVING!?" I began to hyperventilate.

"What? There's nothing wrong with me being alive! And calm down before you suck in flies to your mouth!" She hit me on the back and I stumbled to the floor. "Now listen, Vi wanted me to help you out while you're here, Dustin… though she didn't tell me how or why, just to support you…"

"...Huh…" I blinked- well, Vi's not EVIL, just sadistic… And killing her subjects would make the pain go away… so I can see why… "...Support me in what?" She shrugged and I sighed.

"Well… You know Vi, right? Let's just say we'll be going through a lot of… games… by the way, just call me Nova."

I slowly nodded. "N-Nova… got it… So… we're gonna be doing Victini Rounds? ...Please tell me there isn't a sadistic Mew here too…"

Vi smirked, "No, Mew is in the other dimension tormenting… I mean playing with your human body that Thomas the Oshawott is in~"

WHAT!? "T-Thomas the Oshawott!? My OC!?" I blinked in shock. "H-he's in my body!? Why!? What's with this!?"

"This is a Victini Round! I wanted you to play and enjoy it!" Vi sang happily.

Nova sighed, and that's when I noticed a necklace she was wearing; it looked like a red crystal shard or something… "Hey Nova, what's that you're wearing?"

She looked at me and at it, before shrugging as she responded. "I don't really know, but my grandfather gave it to me before he passed away… so I've kept it with me ever since."

I blinked. "...He… passed away? ...How long ago?"

"A few years ago… I never figured out why he wanted me to have it…. but it's all I have left of him…" A few tears came to her eyes, before we got swamped in tissues! I poked my head out, looking at Vi in shock.

"Ah-ah-ah, no tears~ This IS a kid's game, after all!"

Nova grumbled, "Vi! What are we going to do anyway? You've brought the human here, in Thomas's body- now what?"

"Ohoho, here's where the fun begins… With a game of killer hide-and-seek!" I blinked…. that was actually tame for her…. why?

Nova seemed to disagree, though, as she looked nervous. "Uh… Dustin… you do know that hide-and-seek means hide in the Forest of Death without getting killed, right?"

I blinked slowly, but nodded. "...Sorta, but I never made any Forest of Death… I knew she'd be trying to kill us the entire time… but where is this place?"

The Charmander suddenly put her… uh… claws…? Around my shoulder and pointed behind me, and there I saw… the most bone chilling forest I have ever seen! "Actually, your friend _DarkFoxKit_ was testing a forest for one of her… um… Halloween fanfics, and uh… she made this." Uh-oh… if _DarkFoxKit_ was the one who made this… I paled even more- I probably looked like a ghost myself...

"S-SHE MADE THAT!? ...We're dead."

Victini grinned. "Oh, don't feel so bad- it's gonna be fuuuuuuuuun~" And with that, she picked us up by the scruffs of our necks! "Now go on in and hide!"

"Wait Vi! You haven't even told us how to win!" Nova argued.

"Isn't it obvious? Just don't die in an hour and you win! Oh and don't let me find you either… I'll be the big bad scary monster in the forest~" she said before she pointed at the bone chilling forest. "NOW GO!"

And with that, she used Psychic to push us in, beginning to count. Nova also began to hyperventilate as the fire on her tail began to flicker a bit, looking around frantically.

The forest was dark… there were some noises in here that didn't sound natural… and I could swear I heard the Legend of Zelda's Forest Temple music playing in the background, that just makes it worse! It felt like we were being watched too… WHY DID _DARKFOXKIT_ HAVE TO MAKES THIS!?

"O-okay… we need to be really creative here… You could make… a torch in a bit of ruins- are there any ruins here?" Nova shakily nodded.

"But do you really need a torch? I've got my flame tail after all…" she pointed at her tail.

"No, you don't get it- you could hide in a hole in the wall, I cover you up, and leave the tail sticking out! I paint the non-flaming bit brown like wood, and perfect hiding spot for you!" I grinned.

"So… I'm supposed to be a burning piece of wood?" I nodded, and Nova blinked in surprise. "...I would have never thought of that…"

"Hopefully Vi will be the same- now c'mon, lead me to the ruins!"

Nova looked very scared though, "But the ruins are said to be haunted! Anyone who went in there never came back out alive! Are you sure about this!? We could die faster going in there!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Ghost Pokemon probably just have fun in there- besides, Vi's gonna check there last, if at all!"

"There's ghosts in there, alright… but they're not Pokemon… B-but fine, I'll take you there- don't say I didn't warn you." Nova said grimly before leading the way.

Now knowing _DarkFoxKit_, I don't doubt real ghosts being there… but if I didn't go, then we'd be dead either way- and the ruins would be the perfect hiding spot for her! After all, Nova's light would be a dead giveaway otherwise.

Nova stopped in front of what seems to be a mansion, it didn't even look old… how is this considered a ruins?

"Well, here it is…"

"...But this isn't ruins, though... This is a mansion." I pointed out in a deadpan tone.

Nova just shrugged, "I never said it was ruins, but it was the closest thing I could find that wasn't too deep into this creepy forest… But it still is haunted."

I sighed. "Well, hopefully torches or candles are in there- otherwise you won't be able to hide thanks to your tail flame…"

The Charmander rolled her eyes, "It's an old fashion mansion, there are plenty of torches and candles in there. Now come on, if we don't go now I'll never get the guts to go in..."

I nodded, opening the door. "After you, miss!" She didn't budge, though, and I sighed, walking in first. "Try to be hospitable and you get denied…"

"Just shut up and go in!" she hissed before pushing me in farther! Whoa! … Huh, it doesn't look so bad in here… just deserted like everyone randomly disappeared. "I wonder if anyone's home?"

"Since there's so much dust, I doubt it… Now c'mon, I need to find a good place for me!" I lead her along, looking around.

But the further we went… the colder it got, and the louder that creepy music is playing. Okay… now I'm getting a little freaked out here.

"Hey… I'm not the only one who hears that, right? And is it just me... or did it get colder?" Nova asked me nervously. I nodded, shrugging.

"No, I hear it too… but it's probably the lack of heating here." Who am I kidding? It's definitely a ghost- we need to hide, quick…

"You know, I'm surprised no ghosts just came out and shout 'who dares intrude my haunt!?' or something along those lines…"

"Knowing _DarkFoxKit_? She wouldn't be that predictable…" I said as I shrugged, and she sighed in relief. "...Now having the lights flicker or something at random intervals in various places around the house? THAT she might do if she wanted to add to the atmosphere… I've read some of her unreleased creepypastas, and well… they're really focused on atmosphere and good with pacing." I continued and she froze. "...What, is there a ghost behind me?" She wouldn't be that predictable…. right?

Nova shook her head, to my relief, but she looked up at the ceiling. I followed her gaze and saw… a chandelier? What's so odd about that? "What's wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Charmander frowned, "Didn't you see it? That chandelier had purple fire on it a second ago before they suddenly went out…" ...Like a Chandelure? ...Hmm, maybe she DOES have Ghost Pokemon here too…

"So like a Chandelure?"

"No, no, I didn't mean like on its stem arm thing, I mean a huge purple fire was engulfing it! Like burning it, or something!" I blinked. It still might be a Chandelure… but that sounds odd…

"...I didn't see it, though…"

"Just keep an eye out for anymore… oddities…" she said nervously, looking around like the house itself was gonna come to life and eat her.

"Okay, okay, but I think the rumors of this place is just making you even more paranoid…" I shrugged, turning. "That doesn't mean you didn't see it, but you're acting like this place is from the movie Monster House…"

"You know that is an actual possibility, right?"

… She does make a good point… "...Well, yeah- it's POSSIBLE, but we're not gonna be eaten by this point- we're already well inside."

We continued to walk, trying to find a fireplace or something, but we soon came to a kitchen… and that's when something else happened; I saw the walls had some kind of… red paw print, like on a teddy bear. There were also some green fire burning it. "..That's odd… Look at that." I pointed, and when Nova looked she nearly screamed. I quickly covered her mouth. "Don't scream!"

I continued to watch as the green flames soon burned away, they just vanished as if they were never there… an illusion, maybe? ...No, the paw print's still there… But Nova said something about purple flames burning a while ago; but they vanished too… could they be connected?

"M-maybe we shouldn't hide in here… maybe we should take our chances in the forest." Nova finally said after she took my hand away from her mouth.

I shook my head firmly. "No way, here's the last place Vi will check- and we can last one measly hour here!"

"I'm starting to think we can't! This place just screams 'get out of here before I kill you!'"

I sighed. "You're being paranoid again- sure a few creepy things have happened, but it's not like there's blood covering every single surface!"

"... You just had to say blood, didn't you!?" She suddenly pointed behind me.

I looked… I didn't see anything… but then I noticed some red ooze on the table. "... Is that blood?"

"Either that or fruit punch! And I have a feeling it's the former!"

"...Well, the paw print on the wall was already bloody…" I shrugged. "Sure, creepy, but not entirely startling."

I suddenly heard something, but nothing was there… Nova looked ready to bolt though.

"O-okay… where are the ghosts?" she demanded, looking around.

I was about to say something, but I suddenly saw two red orbs glowing down the dark hallways… It's one of those feelings where you know if you go down the hall you'll get brutally murdered- and they were pretty big, too… "...You might not wanna look down there, Nova, you'll freak out even more…"

"I just want to get out of here!" she cried, almost in hysteria at this point and I can't say that I blame her, this place is kinda freaking me out… and I hadn't seen any ghosts yet!

"Look, w-we can last… what, half an hour longer? Do you know how long it's been, Nova?" She shook her head and I sighed. "Me neither…" There must be a working clock around here somewhere…

"Come on, let's go to the living room… maybe we'll find a clock." I suggested, shrugging.

Nova timidly followed me into the living room, but I stopped when I saw a piano in there… "...Okay, yeah- stay as far away from the piano as possible."

"W-why?" Nova asked quietly.

"Oh, trust me… Pianos are never good news in haunted places." Then I noticed a grandfather clock. "I see a clock! I'm going to take a closer look."

When I went closer to look… "WAAAAH!" The clock started to chomp at me! I backed away quickly. Yeah, DarkFoxKit really isn't too predictable... "O-okay, I've heard of time eating you, but this is ridiculous!"

"Look out!" Nova shot out an Ember at the wooden clock, burning it to the ground, and I gave a sigh of relief. "I knew we can't trust anything in this place!" she hissed.

"I know, but we probably can't escape now, so we'll just last for as long as we need to."

Nova shivered, "I really don't like it here… Where are the ghosts anyway?"

"Probably possessing the objects, like the grandfather clock and the pia- where's the piano!?" I gulped, as the piano just… disappeared, with a note there.

I picked up the note and read it: "If you want to live, get out now while you still can! BOO!" As soon as I finished reading it, a giant head with teeth appeared out of nowhere right in front of us!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of us screamed so loud that the entire place shook, and a nearby window broke.

"Get out get out get out! OUT THE WINDOW, NOVA!" We both ran to the window that had shattered. And dived out!

"Found ya!"

… Vi?

"Looks like you two lost this game, and you only had ten minutes to go." Vi laughed. "And because you lost… you get to play ANOTHER Victini Round in another dimension! Isn't that great?"

"NO!" We both shouted in her face.

"We nearly DIED in there, Vi- that place was horrible! ...Great scares, BUT HORRIBLE!" I shouted in her face, glaring.

Vi laughed again, smirking. "The mansion was made by _DarkFoxKit_, remember? Of course it was gonna be scary! And… you can come out now!"

Huh?

"Finally… Though it was fun possessing the clock and piano." DANNY!? I blinked in shock. Danny from the cartoon show!? What the heck!?

Vi smiled, "This is Danny Phantom, he was the only ghost in the mansion actually. I picked him up from his dimension to play a little game with you two."

I glared at her. "HOW DARE YOU! WAS HE THE FLOATING HEAD, TOO!?"

Vi blinked. "...Floating.. head?" Before I could register that, she shook her head. "Whatever, doesn't matter- time for another Victini Round, probably Halloween-themed, too!"

...She didn't make the floating head appear?

"Well, I better get back to my own dimension now." Danny said to the Victini.

Vi shrugged. "Sure thing, I'll escort you!"

When they were both gone, I quickly turned to the Charmander, "We need to get out of here!"

"Good luck with that." Nova sighed. "Thomas and I have never escaped her… And trying usually makes the resulting Victini Round much worse..."

I sighed… I wish _DarkFoxKit_ was here with me, she'd know what to do… But then again… this Charmander seems to act like her… short tempered too, just like her.

"But maybe it won't be so bad… I mean, think about it; crossing dimensions? You just saw Danny, that means we could be in another TV show's world, like… um… another show." she finished lamely.

"...You don't watch TV?" She shook her head sheepishly, and I sighed. "Well, we could be in Digimon, or Beyblade, or Megaman, Legend of Zelda, Yu-Gi-Oh… The possibilities are endless... I'm really interested in this now!" I grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you are. But while Vi is gone for now, maybe we should use this time to train and get you use to that body, or you're not going to last very long." She shrugged, and I thought about it, before nodding.

"Yeah, we didn't even make it this time…"

"Only because we almost had a freaking HEART ATTACK!" The Charmander screeched before clearing her throat. "But let's try not to lose anymore."

I nodded, smirking. "I think I'm gonna love this adventure…"

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Key2DestNE: Well, there we go! The characters are revealed, and something unexplainable happens! I wonder what it could be…**_

_**?: Oh, be quie- hey, why isn't my name popping up!?**_

_**Key2DestNE: Oh, sorry- one second… *types on a keyboard* There we go!**_

_**Vi: Thanks! ...What, did you guys think it would be Mew or Dustin? Nope, it's me! :D**_

_**Key2DestNE: Oh, don't go too big-headed, Vi… *rolls eyes* Anyways, review and tell me what you think! If you want me to do more, let me know and I'll get right on it! And since this is the first time… Bye-bye! *waves***_


End file.
